Threads of Memory
by Xenosaga Sister
Summary: Sequel to Xenosaga House party! Xenos revealed! Chapter six: Rivalry soars to an all new height as Sky stoops to an all new low, and what's this? Another compass of Order, and it talks too? Tau's name origin revealed. Note: It helps to have read the prequ
1. Default Chapter

**Xenosaga Sister: Finally at long last!!! Threads of Memory is here!!!! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO XENOSAGA HOUSE PARTY!! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THIS STORY I SUGGEST YOU READ XSHP!! FIRST! This fic will answer all those unanswered questions surrounding the mysterious girl Xenos, left behind in Xenosaga House Party!! NOTE: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN XENOSAGA!! IT BELONGS TO MONOLITH SOFTWARE, or whatever AND NAMCO!! Good now for the story!! **

**Threads of Memory**

Prologue

_This is a tiny tale of time..._

flash back

little boy's voice

_The first time I met the one called Xenos was when I was just a kid, about 10 to be exact. She appeared when Dr. Masuda had uncovered the Zohar..._

flash back shows the Zohar where it was right after being discovered and Dr. Masuda standing in front of it

little boy continues

_I don't remember her that well, since it was so long ago; but I remember that she was very kind. To me, to us, to everyone. What did she look like? It's a bit hazy still but, she had dark black hair and caramel colored skin...one thing that we all noted about her was her silver colored eyes. Sometimes, although it was very rare, she had wings! Six of them, three white ones on her left side, and three black ones on her right... _

flash back shows a scene at night, a look out point over a beach. A clear sky almost no clouds, and a full large moon in the sky. On this look out point is a girl in a white and brown robe with gold lining; wings outstretched as if about to take off

little boy speaks again

_I remember that once, she said she'd take me flying with her, but she never did...she died. The reason she died was because...people were afraid of her. When the Doctor first brought her to the orphanage, that's where we lived, we were kinda scared..._

flash back shows a group of about 15-20 children standing in front of a building

little boy continues

_Dr. Masuda told us about how she'd come out of the Zohar when it was uncovered, and since she didn't have a family she'd be staying with us. We were young but hearing his story made us pretty sure that she wasn't human. We were a bit skeptical, and wouldn't go near her for awhile, but over time that changed. Soon she was close to all of us, a friend we didn't think we could live without; however she was closest to me, and my two best friends, Wilhelm and Nissan. I know, she spent more time with us than anyone else. She never said much about herself other than her name was: Xenos, she was suppose to protect the Zohar, and she had a secret she couldn't tell. When we asked her where she came from she said: "Well you see, that's the secret I can't tell." So we never found out....and we never got the chance to. A lot of people loved Xenos, she was kind and very helpful, but a lot of people were afraid of her too...really important people, like the military. _

_They were so scared they started various movements to kill/get rid of, as they'd say, of Xenos. Some of these movements tried to get the people to turn against Xenos, those ones didn't work very well cause the couldn't prove to the people she was evil, but the most infamous and terrifying one of all; that we're still paying today, was the Anti-Xenos project. The project involved developing new weapons that could destroy Xenos by canceling out her energy. The most successful weapons used energy from the Zohar, by inverting the energy's charge they were able to create a weapon that could kill Xenos. When two energies of opposite charges meet they cancel each other out, this was how they intended to eradicate Xenos. The project synthesized the inverted Zohar energy wave to sea water (salt water) resulting in the creation of biological beings (weapons) called the "Gnosis" or "revealed knowledge", their name translated. Although these beings had the inverted Zohar wave, they were still no match for her. This led the government to create an even stronger Gnosis:_

_U- ultimate_

_D- destructive_

_O- organism_

_He was called U-DO, he took on a human form in stage one. Later he went out of control and fought Xenos, she was able to seal him away, but died in the process. That was the last time I saw the one called Xenos...._

end of flash back

chaos opened his eyes slowly, he was sitting at his desk in his room onboard the Elsa, "Yeah...that was the very last time I saw her...until now that is."

**Xenosaga Sister: Please excuse if some of my science theories or whatever is off! Tah-tah! I'll be sure to update soon!**


	2. The Great Escape and Recue

**Xenosaga Sister: Ok, here's chapter one of the long awaited sequel to those who wanted to know more about Xenos. Mini-muffins....I LOVE MINI-MUFFINS!!! starts typing at the speed of light MUST GET CHAPPIE DONE!!!!!**

The Great Escape and Rescue

" hyper-ventilating Which way now, Sky?" A girl, with black hair that came just below her jaw, she had caramel colored skin, silver eyes, and she looked about 14, she wore a light blue vest-like turtle neck, that went all the way up her neck, tang top (I don't know how else to describe it) with silver lining, and a cream colored long skirt, she also had a light blue head band that held her bangs back with a white-pale blue flower on the right side of it, yelled as she and another girl accompanied by a boy stopped; catching their breaths in the hallway.

"It's just a little farther, Coral." The girls sat down and rested, the girl sitting next to Coral, had brownish blonde hair, that was up in a pony tail, she wore a lab coat with a black shirt and pants under it, she had blue-green eyes, and pale peach skin, she wore sun glasses with purple lenses, they rested on the end of her nose so you could still see her eyes, she looked about 14 as well. The girls looked down at the now empty hall at the boy walking slowly down.

"Tau, move faster!! You want them to catch us? Sky will be in trouble if her father finds out she helped us escape!" Coral yelled at him, but his pace did not change. The boy had brown hair drawn back into a low pony tail, part of his hair stuck out and hung down (think Abel from XGs), he had one brown eye and one sapphire blue, he was fair skinned, one very peculiar feature he had was a red diamond shaped crystal on his forehead. The crystal was imbedded in a black metal cross on his forehead, but what was strange was that it did not appear that the cross was stuck on his forehead but a part of his forehead itself. If you looked closely you could see tiny veins protruding out of his skin connected to the cross. The boy wore a black T-shirt with silver lining, the shirt had a high collar that went all the way up his neck, he wore black shorts that fell a few inches below his knees. He carried as strange looking weapon, it looked like a flattened club with a large curved blade that rimmed the head of the club. (If you haven't guessed it's the same weapon Rue from Threads of Fate Dewprism uses, the Arc Edge) "Tau, are you listening?" Coral yelled again sounding a little annoyed with him.

"Coral, be quiet they'll hear you!" Sky hushed her. Suddenly the sound of foot steps where heard coming down the hall, "Oh no! There here already!? C'mon Tau! MOVE IT NOW!!! We have no time to waste!" Sky stood up quickly grabbing her scythe, "C'mon this way!" Coral grabbed her glaive and followed Sky, Tau ran behind. The three continued to run down the halls, they ran until they came to a large set of doors. Sky swiped her key card through the lock and the doors opened. The room was dark and it was hard to see, Coral and Tau could just make out the outline of ships.

"Oh wow, what is this place?" Coral said looking at Sky.

"This is the spaceship containment room, where dad stores all his top of the line spaceships!" Sky said proudly, "See, Coral, Tau, it's good to have someone who's familiar with all the Mikado products!" The foot steps got louder, "Oh! C'mon we need to get out of here before the reach us!" Sky led them up a cat walk to a small ship, "This is it, it's small so it'll slip the defenses easily, it's a lot faster than the conventional ships, it can enter hyper-space, and it even comes equipped with a small arsenal of weapons and the Hillbert effect should we run into and unwanted guests! Get in." Coral and Tau entered, Sky followed. Sky took the controls and opened the air lock, as the group of guards were about to enter the room the doors shut in front of them.

A woman with the group of guards pressed the button on here ear piece, "Dr. Mikado, it seems that your daughter Sky has run away with the 'experiments', should we peruse?" There was a bit of static on the ear piece then a reply.

"Yes, if you can get them back then do so, but if you can't...then let them go." A man on the other side of the line replied.

The woman seemed shocked with his answer at first, "Uh, um let them go!? But sir--!" The woman was interrupted by Dr. Mikado.

"Don't worry, I have other ways of getting them back." End of transmission, Dr. Mikado laughed quietly to himself, "Yes I do...." He said softly watching the ship with the three kids on it get farther and farther away. In no time the pursuit was on.

"Hey Sky, there's something approaching us!" Coral said frantically looking at the monitor at the small console she was seated at. Sky looked at the monitor.

"Damn! I didn't think they'd come after us so quickly!" She reached over to a small console and pressed a few buttons, instantly the ship opened the U.M.N. column and hyper jumped. The chase raged on through hyper-space.

Meanwhile onboard the Elsa...

"So you're going?" Shion asked captain Matthew's, he nodded, "Would it be all right if I came you then?" Matthew's seem a bit shocked.

"Uh yeah, sure I don't mind that much, but why?" Matthew's asked, Shion closed her eyes it became obvious to Matthew's that she had a lot on her mind and wasn't in the mood for answering questions. chaos walked down the hall, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze, perhaps thinking of that mysterious girl; perhaps not. "Hey chaos, what wrong with you?" Matthew's said sounding slightly confused.

chaos raised his head and look at Matthew's, "Hm? What? ...nothing...nothing's wrong with me, captain. I...I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all." chaos smiled genteelly. An odd look came over Shion's face, she couldn't help thinking that the same thing happening to KOS-MOS was happening to him, like what ever it was seemed to be connected to both of them.

_Everything is connected..._

"Is something bothering you, Shion?" chaos asked when he noticed the odd look on her face. Shion shook her head, and boarded the Elsa.

In hyper-space...

"Be careful not to destroy the ship, just take out one of their engines." The woman who had been chasing the three kids, voice rang through the bridge. The fired a few warning shots at the kids space craft. There was a terrible shaking inside the small ship where Coral, Sky, and Tau were.

"Ah, they're firing at us!" Coral yelled frantically, then she heard a low mumbling, "Tau? What is it, Tau?" Coral leaned over to Tau to see what he was trying to say, "Tau, what's wrong?" Tau remained silent for a moment.

Silence, "...........engines.............." Coral looked a little confused, ".............engines.......target.........." Tau continued, Coral finally understood what he meant.

"Oh, they're aiming for our engines...WHAT!! IF THEY HIT OUR ENGINES WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET AWAY!!!" Coral yelled, this quickly annoyed Sky.

"NO DUH, CORAL!!!!!" Sky yelled, _God, her air-headedness never ceases to amaze me! _Sky thought to herself as the speeded up the ship. There was another violent shake to the ship, "Damn! I did think they'd be THIS rough! Guess dad really doesn't want us to leave." The small ship sped through hyper-space dodging the shots of it's presser.

Onboard the Elsa...

"So captain, where are we going?" Shion asked handing Matthew's a cup of coffee. He lowered his chair and took the cup from Shion.

"I'm just off to go pay off some of my debts, that's all. Eh? What? I got something stuck on my face? Why are you smiling?" Matthew's asked, but Shion kept smiling; she just couldn't imagine the captain ever paying off his mountains of debt.

"giggle Oh, it's nothing." Shion shook her head, and looked over at chaos, he seemed to be back to his old self. chaos sat at his console quietly looking at his monitor he wasn't staring at anything in particular. Then suddenly his head became clouded with flash backs and memories of the girl, chaos rubbed his forehead and shook his head. He looked as if he were in pain, "chaos, are you all right?" Shion asked approaching him slowly. Suddenly he shot out of his seat, "chaos! Are you all right!?" Shion said running over to him.

"Captain, open the catapult deck!" chaos yelled, everyone in the room was confused.

"But why, chaos?" Captain asked, but chaos didn't answer he just stood there as if waiting for something.

In hyper-space...

The ship in pursuit of the kids continued to fire at them, "Oh no! It's getting to hard to avoid them!" Sky yelled, and just as she did a laser hit the left engine, sending the ship spiraling out of control. "DAMN IT!!" Sky yelled as she just managed to bring the ship out of hyper-space. The girls screamed as they shot out of hyper-space, but Tau stayed quiet, emotionless. "Huh? AHHHHHHH! We're gonna crash!" She said pointing at the Elsa in front of her. They braced themselves and as seemed like they were about to crash the catapult deck on the Elsa opened, and the small ship flew inside the Elsa.

On the Elsa...

The crew of the Elsa stood shocked, trying to grasp an understanding on what had just happened. "chaos? Where'd he go? Hammer close the catapult." Captain sat back in his seat as Hammer closed the catapult, "What just happened?" Shion looked back towards the door, she was sure that chaos had gone to the catapult deck.

"Captain, I'm going to the catapult deck." Shion said as she ran out the bridge, _I'm sure that chaos knows something about this! _She ran down to the catapult deck, there she found chaos standing in front of the recked the spaceship. They watched as the three slowly exited the ship, Shion watched as chaos' expression turned from serious to shock when he saw the girl, Coral, come out of the spaceship, "chaos?" Shion said walking up to him, she shook him by the shoulder but there was no reaction. chaos' head was instantly filled with images of Xenos, and flash backs from his past. The last flash back he had was of the girl when she appeared in his dream of the ruined city and her slowly turning to face him.

"Um, hello are you the guys who own this ship?" Sky interrupted chaos daze, Shion looked up and stared at them, she wanted to know what about these seemingly "normal" kids made chaos so shocked. "Um excuse me." Sky said again.

chaos snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Oh no, I'm a crew member and she's a passenger." Shion bowed, as she did she took note of the strange cross on Tau's forehead. "What happened to you guys out there?" chaos said approaching them.

Sky thought quickly, she didn't want him to get too curious about them, "You see, we were being chased by space-pirates! It seems space just isn't as safe as it used to be!" Sky smiled, Shion; however, was a bit skeptical.

"You were traveling all by your self's!?" Shion asked, she was obviously suspicious. Sky nodded and said no more about it.

"Well could you please take us to meet the captain!?" Sky quickly changed the subject. chaos stared at Coral, but said nothing.

"Yeah sure, right away. Follow me." chaos said as he led the group to the bridge, Shion ran up next to him a little bit frustrated with Sky's story.

"chaos, doesn't their story seem a bit strange to you? I mean, three kids traveling through space alone?" chaos closed his eyes.

There was a moment of silence, "Yeah...but, what can we do about it? We have no choice but to trust her story for now." He said, and continued to walk on. Shion nodded in agreement, he took the kids to the bridge where the met with the captain.

In hyper-space...

There was a little static on the intercom, "It seems they've escaped." Dr. Mikado said over the intercom. The woman cast her head down.

"Don't worry sir, will get them back!" The woman answered quickly, but she was interrupted by Dr. Mikado.

"No, let them go...we have other ways of getting them back. Besides this could prove useful to our research." Dr. Mikado answered swiftly.

On the Elsa...

"You mean, you three kids went through all that!? Man, space-pirate will attack anyone these days, well you can stick with us till you get where you're going." Sky's story seemed to strike a sympathetic cord in captain Matthew's, "chaos show them to their rooms will ya?" chaos nodded and led the out of the bridge to their rooms, as he did he, he kept his gaze on the Xenos-look-alike.

**Xenosaga Sister: Oh yeah! Chapter one is finally done!! stuff mini-muffins in mouth Jeez rur ro grood!! Translation: These are so good!!**


	3. The other one

**Xenosaga Sister: Evil Rahkshi Sister and her muffins...she knows I can't resist! MUST GET MUFFINS! types away, at the speed of light I will get those muffins no MATTER WHAT! **

The Other One

chaos led the children to there rooms, Sky was tired and went to rest, Tau as well, but Coral wanted to explore the Elsa some more. chaos looked at the Xenos-look-alike run from place to place checking everything to see what it did, from the vending machine to the robots. chaos sighed softly"Um Xenos, don't you think you should rest" when the Coral heard chaos say this she stood there with a very odd and confused look on her face"I'm sorry did I say something wrong" chaos asked the girl.

Coral shook her head"Well, no. It's just that, just now you called me 'Xenos'...my name is 'Coral'." chaos' expression turned sad just a little bit, his disappointment filled his face"I'm sorry did I upset you Mr. chaos" She asked him, but chaos remained silent.

Silence"No, I'm sorry about that Coral. It's just that you look like someone I used to know." chaos smiled gently at her"Well, just be sure to rest when you're done wandering around. Ok, Coral" Coral smiled and nodded, perhaps to do some more exploring; perhaps not. Coral ran off, as she did chaos' light smile quickly faded away. _It's not her...figures, Xenos is...sigh So why am I so mad, I shouldn't have hoped...expected that she would say she WAS Xenos. _He turned and headed for his room.

Elsewhere...

Nephilem stood alone, in the area that appeared to be where she contacted Shion in her sleep before they were sucked into the Cathedral Ship"You can come out Febronia, I know you're there." Febronia slowly formed out of thin air and landed silently next to the "child", there was moment of silence, the only sound was the wind gently rustling the leaves of the tree's.

Feb looked at the "girl""I thought you didn't want them to meet" Nephilem turned around slowly closing her eyes, and then answered.

"You're right, I didn't want them to meet...but it's too late now. They've already made contact, and now the 'other one' has arrived. I...I no longer have the power to keep them from meeting. The time for Shion's decision is growing ever closer." Nephilem's expression turned sad, Febronia frowned.

"You really expect her to make such a difficult choice? I myself can't help thinking that in one sense that's toying with someone's life. I'm sure Shion will feel that way." Nephilem's sad expression became even sadder, she knew that fate that would soon befall our heroes, as well as the fate that could befall them if this choice was not made.

"Yes, this will be a hard and sad choice indeed...a very sad choice...because one of them will have to be 'sacrificed' in exchange for the other." Nephilem sighed deeply, Febronia looked at her; Nephilem noticed her stare"Is there something you want to ask me" Febronia seemed to hesitate before answering her.

"Well, your real name is 'Nissan' right? Why'd you change it" Nephilem looked at her and smiled.

"Nephilem...originally they were fallen angels who were thrown out of heaven for rebelling. After that they wondered the earth, I call myself that because I feel like one, a spirit that wonders the earth." Nephilem smiled again, Febronia nodded to show she understood.

Second Miltia, Uzuki home...

"Wow, I can't believe the Chief actually left KOS-MOS behind." Allen mumbled scratching the back of his head"Man, I can't believe she left without me" He mumbled again as he stared at KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS stood in front of the widow by the door, her expression was her usual no-emotion-look but in her eyes seem to be a deep sadness. Her mouth was moving, she was saying something that Allen could just barely hear. He approached KOS-MOS slowly to try to make out what she was saying.

KOS-MOS' mouth moved quickly and silently as she was babbling"She's here...the other me...Shion who will you choose" KOS-MOS didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, just babbling it she then kept repeating "who will you choose" over and over again. Like, she was broken. When Allen heard this he was very confused, he put his and on KOS-MOS' shoulder.

"Hey, KOS-MOS what are you talking about" Allen shook her gently, but KOS-MOS did not respond, this puzzled Allen even more. _Better tell the chief... _Allen backed away slowly and left to contact the Elsa perhaps; perhaps not.

Back on the Elsa...

Coral looked around some more, now she had covered the entire Elsa"What fascinating place! Oh wow, this is so amazing" She jumped around happily, this of course caught the attention of Shion, she followed the noise to see what was going on.

Shion saw Coral jumping around"Um, Coral...what are you doing" Coral looked at her is a strangely happy zone-out-look, she tilted her head to the right before answering.

"Hmmmmm? Me? I'm just exploring! This place is so amazing! They never had anything like this at the lab" Coral yelled in excitement, obviously not paying attention to what she was saying, this made Shion even more suspisious.

"What do you mean, 'the lab'? Are you a realian, Coral" Shion asked, her suspicions seeming to grow with each word Coral said.

"No...I don't think so. I'm a highly classified exper! I mean, I'm a human whose genetic code was altered at birth. A mutant if that's what you call it, but I prefer modified human." Coral replied, but to Shion's disappointment Coral caught herself saying too much, Shion nodded to show she understood. "Well, I'm tired I'm gonna go rest now; bye" Coral yelled as she ran off. Shion watched as she headed toward the rooms, _So she's a highly classified experiment...I knew something wasn't normal about them! I wonder if that's true for the other two? Did they...run away? _Shion thought to herself, her thoughts were interrupted when one of the robots on board the Elsa talked to her.

"Miss Shion Uzuki, you have a call from a Mr. Allen Ridgeley regarding KOS-MOS. He says it's urgent." The robots words shocked Shion, in an instant she took off for the communication console just outside the bridge, _Kos-mos? What's going on with her now? _Shion finally reached the console.

"Allen! What's going on" Shion sounded frantic and worried, Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm not sure Chief! She's just babbling, you think she's malfunctioning" Allen said a bit worried.

"I'm not sure, just keep monitoring her till I get back, the Captain should finish paying off his debts soon." Shion, answered"Be sure to report any further abnormal activity me, Allen." Shion continued.

"Roger, understood Chief." Allen replied, end transmission.

In chaos' room...

_It was...stupid, to think that she'd be Xenos. Then...why? Why did I have all those flash backs when she came? Is there some connection? What's going on? What is all this? Someone help me...I've...I've never been so lost...Xenos, I miss you so much. _chaos rolled over on his bed and drifted to sleep.

_Everything is connected..._

In Wilhelm's office...

Wilhelm watched the compass of order turn in awe"What's this now" the compass turned the light in the compass had grown and almost took up the entire compass now. Strange symbols appeared on the rings around the green cube in the middle"What? When the symbols align" The light flickered almost as if it were trying to say something to Wilhelm"When the symbols align what will happen" However, the light stopped flickering, but the rings continued to turn. _When the symbols align...Xenos, are you trying to tell me something? What is it? _

_...think of the answer yourself..._

On the Elsa...

"Wow you serious? We're actually out of debt" Tony couldn't helped being surprised at this, but Matthews nodded.

"Yeah, it's true I salvaged that ruined ship those kids were in! Turns out the thing was worth a ton-o-money" Matthews said excitedly.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I didn't think we'd ever pay it ALL off, but captain won't the kids be mad that we sold their ship" Hammer quickly received a kick in the back of the head.

"Of course not, ya moron! The thing was damaged beyond repair! You could call it payment for us saving their lives! Yeah, that's totally fair" Matthews replied swiftly.

chaos' dream, the ruined city...

chaos found himself in the ruined city once again, he saw the girl and chased her down to the look out point"Xenos! Wait, I know it's you" chaos yelled out behind the girl. She turned around to face him, this time he saw her face, she looked about 2 or 3 years older than Coral, but still the resemblance between the two was astonioning.

"I see, so we finally meet, Malachi..." chaos flinched when the girl mention his name"It's been so long, I've missed you so much." Xenos smiled at him"How have you been? I hope it wasn't too lonely without me. I'm sorry, having left you and Wilhelm all alone. You must've been so scared." Xenos' expression saddened"Forgive me." chaos shook his head, and smiled.

"It's ok, I...still don't remember what happened exactly, but...I know you had our best interests in mind. Thank you, for that" chaos smiled again. Xenos smiled back"I'm so glad I can see you again. There's so much I want to tell you" Xenos interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Malachi, but my time has already run out. I have to go." Xenos noticed the sad look on chaos' face when she said that"Please don't be sad, I hope to be back soon. Just you wait and see." As she finished she began to fade away.

On the Elsa...

"Sky? Are you up? Oh, she's still asleep...so is Tau! Oh! I hate being alone" Coral said to herself as she walked into the room where she'd be staying with Sky, Sky lay on the bed fast asleep, it didn't appear that she would be waking up anytime soon; _I hope I didn't say too much to Miss Shion. If we get sent back to the lab...it'll be all my fault! Hmmmmm, Sky won't be up for awhile so I guess I'll have some more fun! _Coral looked around the room until she came across a permanent marker"Hmmmmm, I wonder...ah, Sky probably won't mind" Coral approached the sleeping girl"Sky? Skyyyyyy. Sleepin' like a baby, well then..." Coral took off the cap of the marker and began to draw little swirls, glasses, smiley faces, a mustache, and random shapes on Sky's face. Once Coral had finished her "work" she left to wonder around some more.

In chaos' dream, the ruined city...

Xenos faded away before chaos' eyes, he ran toward her"Xenos! Wait! Where are you going" However she was already gone by the time he reached the location where she was standing. chaos' normal melancholy expression returned"I finally get to talk to you again and this happens..." End of dream.

In chaos' room...

chaos opened his eyes slowly, _What a dream...maybe that's all it was...a dream, _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Coral's voice humming a tune from down the hall, _Huh? She's STILL wondering around? _chaos got up and left his room"Coral? You're still up? I thought you'd be resting by now." chaos stopped her in the hall, she smiled at him.

"Well, I was gonna, but I think I did something I shouldn't have." She said with a big smile on her face"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run" She said happily as she ran off.

"Coral! Hey wait! What did you do" chaos almost yelled after her, _It's just the same...we finally get a chance to take and this happens, you just runaway. Maybe...it's just me. _

In Coral's and Sky's room...

Sky awoke and yawned"That was a nice nap" She walked over to the door, but as she did she noticed her face in the mirror"Wha? WHO DID THIS! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" Sky was enraged, she couldn't believe that Coral did this to her, but at the same time she knew that only Coral would. "WHERE SHE! I'M GONNA GET HER" She ran out of the room screaming down the ship looking for Coral, who was probably in hiding"WHERE IS SHE? CORAL! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS CAUSE WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA" Sky was interrupted by chaos.

"Um, Sky why are you screa! Oh my! Sky, what happened to your face" chaos asked in a bit of a concerned-tone-but-really-trying-not-to-laugh-kind-of-way.

Sky turned around still enraged"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE! CORAL IS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE" Sky yelled angrily, chaos backed away, obviously she didn't want to be asked any questions right now.

"Um, ok then." chaos said still backing away, _"...I think I did something I shouldn't have." So that's what she meant, _chaos thought as he back away. _Good luck, Coral! _

Later...

"You sure it'll be all right" Matthews asked Tau, who'd been sleeping earlier, Tau didn't answer he only nodded. "Um, ok. Now you're sure" Matthews asked again, Tau nodded again. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about" Matthews turned to Hammer and Tony, hoping this would ease their fears.

In chaos' room...

The door opened with a hiss, chaos entered, he walked over to his desk when heard a painful groan he looked under"Coral? What are you doing under my desk" He asked, although he already knew.

"Well, you see, Mr. chaos, I'm hiding." Coral, said quietly in case Sky was outside the room.

chaos smiled gently at her"Well, you would deserve it." Coral nodded.

"I know, but still...the only reason I did that was because I was bored and she is very lazy she needs to get up" Coral answered, chaos smiled ever so slightly.

"Maybe, but still...what you did was not ok, Coral. Come with me, you can't hide here forever. I'll go with you, so she won't be too hard on you." chaos said giving the girl some room to get out from under his desk.

On the bridge...

"ALL RIGHT" Sky stormed unto the bridge, a worried look came over the crew of the Elsa's face's.

Matthews in his panic tried his best to explain"Well, a Sky you see it's like this."

"I don't care, if it's the ship you're talking about! JUST TELL ME WHERE CORAL IS" This shocked the crew even more.

"Well, uh...she's not here" Matthews replied, it was apparent that she was far too angry to care about anything else, they watched in shock as she stormed out of the bridge. Tau just stared with an emotionless look on his face, his usual expression.

The silence on the bridge only ended when the intercom came on"Elsa, you are clear to land now." A realians voice came on.

"Uh right, Tony take us in for landing. Gee what happened to that girls face" Matthews said taking a seat.

On Second Miltia, the landing port...

Jr. and MOMO waited patiently for the arrival of the Elsa"Hey look, Jr. there they are now." MOMO said pointing up to the sky, the two watched the Elsa descend unto the run way.

"Well, we didn't have to wait very long at all." The two approached the now landed Elsa.

On the Elsa...

"CORAL! There you are! You're gonna get now! Why'd you do this to me" Sky yelled at her, Coral cringed at the sound of her voice. chaos stepped in front of Coral to keep Sky away.

"Please calm down, Sky. Coral said she's sorry" chaos tried to calm Sky.

Sky shook her head angrily, and took a few deep breaths"Fine, Coral! But from now on you have to do ALL my laundry, clean my room, and make MY dinner...and anything else I can think of" This made Coral cringe again, chaos turned and smiled at her, this cheered her up a little.

Instantly Sky dragged Coral off to do her chores, chaos stood there watching them, _Well I suppose it could be worse..._

Matthews came on over the P.A. "Ok everyone we're docking now so prepare to leave the ship."

"All right Coral, you can start by packing MY things" Coral groaned as she went about doing as her "Master" commanded.

The Launch/Landing port...

The Elsa's air lock opened the three kids, Shion, and the crew of the Elsa stood in front of it, Jr. looked up at the kids; he noticed Sky's face"Whoa MOMO what do you think happened to her face" He whispered over to MOMO, MOMO shook her head.

"Um, so how'd it go" MOMO asked, hoping to change the subject before Sky realized what they were talking about.

"It went great, we're totally out of debt." Hearing this shocked MOMO and Jr., they shook there heads in disbelief at the captain's words.

"Uhhhhh, well uh, that's uh great! So um, who are these three" Jr. asked still in shock, _Matthews out of debt? No way! Not possible! _

Coral began"I'm Coral, this is Sky, and that is Tau." Jr. nodded. "Pleased to me you Mr. ...um..."

Jr. cut her off"Jr., and this is MOMO." Coral nodded then looked over at sky, she expected that Sky would be hiding somewhere so no one could see her face but instead she seemed to just stare at Jr.

"Sky? Sky? SKY" Coral yelled at her, but there was no response, she just kept staring at Jr. "I wonder what's wrong with her"

**Xenosaga Sister: Whoo! What a chap! This has gotta be the longest chapter I've ever written...whoa! Rahkshi sister better fork over a ton-o-muffins for this! Mai-chan says I got messed things up with Dr. Masuda...are you sure you're not getting a little confused with Dr. Mikado? Cause I only mentioned Masuda in the prologue...I think...maybe it's me? Is it me? It's me! NOOOOOOOOO, I'm too young to go senile!**


	4. Coral's Dream I

**Xenosaga Sister: Ok! Let's keep this train movin' along! XD Now onto new and even stranger dreams and lessons in how love leads to war as Sky and MOMO going spiraling into rivalry to impress Jr.! Yes peeps, sparks of love inspired war and nightmares leading to near insomnia, will fly!**

Coral's Dream (I)

Sky gazed at Jr. as if she were in some sort of trance, her "trance" was so strong that she didn't even notice Jr. walking towards them, "Hey there, I'm Jr. pleased to meet ya." Jr. said shaking each of the kids hands, first Coral, then Tau, but when he go to Sky, "Pleased to meet you...huh?" He watched as Sky's face turned red, then without warning she ran back inside the Elsa. "Um, ok...what just happened?" Jr. looked backed toward MOMO, she shrugged.

"I think you scared her off, Jr." MOMO said still shrugging. Jr. arched his brow and shook his head thinking, _scared her off? How? I didn't do anything! _Jr. scratched his head and mumbled something along the lines of "Scared her off, my ass." Under his breath.

At the Uzuki home...

"Hey Allen you want some tea?" Jin yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Allen stood there watching KOS-MOS she had not moved at all, she'd been standing there for hours with no sign of moving, and she was still babbling. Suddenly without warning KOS-MOS returned to her normal self and headed for the door, "Hey where are you going, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS stepped towards the door, "I'm am going to the Second Miltian launch port, Shion has returned. No accompaniment will be necessary for this mission." KOS-MOS stepped out before Allen could stop her, he watched her head off thinking, _What is this? KOS-MOS is really acting strange! Shion'll definitely want an explanation for this one, but I don't know what to tell her! I don't even know what's going on myself! _

Allen continued to watch her, "Why am I the only one who never seems to know what's going on? sigh Gee, how do I get myself into these messes?" He watched KOS-MOS till she was out of sight.

Second Miltian Launch Port...

Coral went back into the Elsa after Sky, "Sky? There you are, why did you run away Sky?" Coral looked at Sky who was crouched in a corner.

Sky looked up at her friend, "Well it's just that..." she paused her face rose red, "I think I may have fallen in love!" She turned even redder as she spat out those words.

As shocked looked came over Coral's face, she stood there in disbelief for a moment, "Really? With Mr. Jr.? That's so wonderful!" Coral said happily hugging Sky, "So are you gonna tell him?" Sky shook her head violently, "Oh, why not? If you really like him you should!" Coral said even happier than before.

"Look Coral, I just can't tell him now! And DON'T you dare say ANYTHING to him about it ok?" Sky said, Coral nodded and pinkie swore.

"I promise I won't!" Coral said with a big smile, as she headed back to the airlock. Sky looked at her and sighed thinking, _I can't go out there with my face like this! Why me? WHY MEEEEEEEEEE? _Sky covered her face as she headed back to the airlock.

"So, um shall we head back to the house?" Jr. laughed a bit nervously when he saw Sky's face again. MOMO tried to hide her giggles as well. "Well, heh-heh, let's go! Huh? What the?" Jr. turned around to see KOS-MOS standing right behind him! "How'd you get here so fast KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS didn't answer, Jr. was puzzled thinking, _What how'd she get her so fast? Even if she took a bus or something she wouldn't be here yet! What the hell is this? Am I starting to lose my mind? _"Uhhhhhhhh, KOS-MOS?" Jr. looked at her, for second it looked to him like she was zoned out!

"If you are finished we shall head back now." KOS-MOS said regaining her emotionless look. Jr. was speechless, he nodded, everyone packed up there things and headed out.

_Boy: Wow? How'd you get there? _

_Boy #2: What's goin' wha! How'd you get there?_

_Girl: giggle Simple, you silly boys...I flew..._

_Boy Boy #2: FLEW?_

_Girl: That's right..._

KOS-MOS followed the group, Shion looked back wondering how KOS-MOS could have possibly gotten there so fast.

_...I flew..._

At the Uzuki home...

"So you guys are back, huh?" Allen greeted them at the door, "Who are these three?" He stared at Sky's face, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR?" He saw chaos' gesture telling him to be quiet, "Uh, never mind."

Jr. began, "Oh, these three?" He pointed to Coral, "That's Coral, he's Tau, and um she's, Sky." Jr. laughed nervously as he glimpsed Sky's face.

"Um excuse me, but...uhhhh, do you know where the bathroom is? I'd like to get the marker, CORAL, drew on my face off." Sky said as she glared at Coral. Coral cringed, Jr. pointed to the bathroom, Sky hurried off to the bathroom.

Jr. stared at Coral, "So you did that to her?" Coral nodded, "That wasn't very nice, Coral." Coral scratched the back of her head. "Well we've had quite a day, what's for dinner?"

Shion smiled, "Curry!" She marched off happily to the kitchen, Jr. groaned and mumbled something along the lines of: Shion, and her goddamn evil curry! "Jr.! Are you whining about my curry?" Shion yelled from in the kitchen.

This scared Jr. out of his wits, "N-no! Of course not, Shion!" Jr. said nervously, _Oh my god! How'd she know? _Jr. found himself sweating with fear. Meanwhile Sky was trying to scrub off the marker, she had managed to get some of it off, but she was still having a hard time.

MOMO, walked into the bathroom with a bottle of what appeared to be rubbing alcohol, "Here, this should help you get that marker off. Just be careful not to get it in your eyes, all right?" Sky, nodded taking to bottle, the marker came off easily now, "I haven't really introduced myself, have I? I'm MOMO."

Sky smiled, "Hello, I'm Sky Mikado." This shocked MOMO, she couldn't believe it at first but then she saw the Mikado insignia on her lab coat, she believed.

"You mean the Dr. Terrace Mikado, founder and CEO of Mikado industries? One of the leading companies next to Vector in weapons, ships, and bio-genic, designing, and producing? You're really his daughter? Wow!" Sky smiled, "Well, I'm the daughter of the late Joachim Mizrahi, and his wife Juli Mizrahi." Sky seemed amazed she couldn't believe all the people she was meeting in just one day, she was left speechless.

"Hey one thing, about Jr. how long have you known him? Can you tell me about him?" MOMO, turned around.

"Well, he's the head of a giant ship called the Durandal, and he's pretty high up there in the Kukai foundation too! Hmmmmm...and well he saved my life not so long ago." MOMO said happily, blushing. Sky nodded, thinking: _Darn! This could make her my rival! Well I'll fix that in a jiffy! No one can resist my beauty and charm! Ha! Jr.'s gonna be mine soon!_

"Ok then, thanks! I was just wondering! Well um bye, MOMO!" Sky said as she ran out the door, she saw Jr. walking down the hall, she ran up to him. "Hiya! I'd like to thank you for all you've done for us!"

"Uh...but I..." Jr. was cut off by Sky.

"Oh yes you helped rescue us from pirates!"

"No the captain did! Thank him or chaos...or maybe Shion."

"No! I want to thank you for taking us in!"

"Ummmm...that's nice but this isn't my house."

"I don't care! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR EVERYTHING!"

"But I really didn't do anything..."

"I don't care!"

"Um...right!" Jr. looked at her strangely, giving her the "what-a-weirdo-look". He inched away slowly, "Well it's uh, dinner time! Heh-heh, gotta go bye!" He ran towards the dining room. "What a freak." He mumbled on his way there. Sky stood there watching him thinking: _Phase one: first conversation complete! Ha ha! Now phase one of operation: Get Jr.! is complete! Yaaaaaaaaay! Now onto phase two! _

The group sat down to a quiet meal of Shion's usual, curry, "That was very good, I wish I could cook like that." Coral said happily as she swallowed the last bit of curry on the plate.

Shion smiled, "Well it's nice to know that someone likes my curry." She said happily, Jr. mumbled something along the lines of: Yeah it's nice to know that SOMEONE likes your curry! He immediately stopped when he saw Shion's glare directed at him. Later after dinner, around 10:00 or so, they decided to head in early. As Jr. was heading for his room Sky caught him in the hallway, she smiled.

"You really don't like Miss Shion's curry do you?" Sky said happily, it was obvious she was planning something, Jr. nodded. "Aha! Thought so! Just you wait! I'll make you an extra special, breakfast, lunch, and dinner; and it WON'T be curry!" Sky said proudly, Jr. just stood there staring at her thinking, _Why does she keep hanging around me? What a freak! _

"Um yeah, that'd be great..." Jr. said nervously slowing inching away for the crazed girl.

Later that night in Coral's room...

Coral lay still, her dreams where peaceful, she lay unaware of the terrifying message that would soon be sent to her.

In Coral's dream...

Coral lay in her bed, then her eyes shot open when a song suddenly interrupted her song.

_if you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

She sat upright, in her bed black giant crow-like feathers fell from the pitch black ceiling. Coral caught on in her hand, looked as another fell on her bed.

_you are here, no escape_

_from my visions of the world_

She watched as a orange-reddish light sparked from the black feather, at this point the feathers lay all over her room, suddenly the feather caught fire, Coral shrieked and dropped the feather she was holding as she did it also caught fire. The feathers in the room all caught fire as well, Coral yelled for help, "Someone help me!" She began to cry, she found herself surrounded by flames.

_you will cry all alone_

_but it does not mean a thing to me_

Coral continued to cry as the flames grew, as if in response to her tears white feathers suddenly started fall like snow.

_knowing the song I will sing_

_till the darkness comes to sleep_

The white feathers released a blue energy that rippled out like water, and extinguished some of the flames cutting open a path for her to escape.

_come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

She ran out the door on the "path" the white feathers had cut out for her.

_it's in you, not in me_

_but it does not mean a thing to you_

She ran down the pitch black hallway that seemed to never end.

_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_someday in the darkness_

She continued to run, although she didn't see anyone she felt as if she were being chased by someone, or something. She kept on running till she bumped into someone, she fell back and shook her then looked up to see who it was, "M-mr. chaos?"

_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears_

_but you can't see the sun_

_ever in the darkness_

_it does not much matter to me_

He looked at her, "Coral, why are you running around?" She stared at him still wide-eyed with fear.

"S-some thing's weird's g-going on!" Coral stammered out as she got back up on her feet, she took a few steps as she did, the hall seemed to grow and move chaos further away. She ran towards him.

_if you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

chaos tilted his head to the side, "Why are you running? I'm not going anywhere."

_you are here, no escape_

_from my visions of the world_

Coral continued to run towards him, she stopped when she saw a black figure behind chaos, the figure appeared to be holding something. Coral stared for a moment then said, "chaos...behind you!" Again chaos tilted his head.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing behind me." chaos said completely unaware of the figure behind him, Coral watched in horror as the figure raised a sword over it's head and just as Coral screamed the sword came down on chaos. Coral cried again as chaos slumped over and the figure pulled the sword out of him, chaos body fell to the floor lifeless.

_you will cry all alone_

_but it does not mean a thing to me_

"Please stop why are you doing this?" Coral cried as the figure pointed the sword at her, she continued to cry as she looked at the blood drenched sword.

_knowing the song I will sing_

_till the darkness comes to sleep_

"I'm coming for you, Xenos." The figure spoke it's voice was very deep, and distorted.

_come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

Coral looked at the figure, "That name...I...I'm not Xenos!" Coral screamed as the figure raised the sword.

_it's in you, not in me_

_but it does not mean a thing to you_

Coral screamed again as the sword came down on her.

song ends

End of dream...

Coral woke up, tears streaming down her face, she headed out her room and down the hallway crying.

Meanwhile...

Sky hummed a triumphant tune, "Tomorrow! Jr.'ll be mine! All mine!" Her singing caught the attention of MOMO. Sky continued to sing, "And nothin' gonna stop me! Nothin'! Now way no how!" MOMO rubbed her eyes and got up, they were roommates, she yawned saying...

"Sky, what are you doing? It's 3 'o clock in the morning go to sleep!" Then she heard what Sky was saying, "No! You can't have Jr.!" Sky stared at her and grinned at the pink haired realian.

"Oh yeah? So then why? C'mon tell me, MOMO!" Sky mocked.

"Because I...because you just can't!" MOMO yelled back.

"Look, princess Jr.'s gonna be mine whether you like it or not."

"NO, HE WON'T!" MOMO raised her voice, the girls continued to go on fighting, they didn't notice Coral as she passed their room crying.

Coral knocked on the door to the room chaos, and Jr. were sharing, "Jr., Jr.!" She cried as she knocked, Jr. got up and opened the door.

" yawn Coral what are you doing up?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, Coral kept on crying.

"I-I had a bad dream, sniffle, sniffle Can I stay with you?" She wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"It was just a dream, Coral." He looked at the girl and saw just how frightened she was, "...all right, don't cry anymore." Jr. said letting her in, the arguing girls overheard this and rushed to the room.

"No hang on a sec Jr.!" MOMO called coming down the hall, but he had already shut the door and gone back to sleep. Sky gritted her teeth and balled her fist, _I don't believe this! Now, not only do I have to deal with MOMO, I gotta worry about Coral taking Jr. too? This makes me so mad!_

In Wilhelm's office...

_Master Wilhelm, as you requested I gave the girl the message...but- _The distorted sound of a man's voice echoed through Wilhelm's mind, Wihelm raised his head.

"Yes go on."

_But why did you want me to put that boy in the message?_

"Ah, yes about that. When it comes time for us to take the girl he'll be the one who gets in our way."

_I see...but wasn't he a friend of yours?_

"Yes, he WAS, but...I won't he's just Nephilem's little puppet now. ...and I won't let them take her destroy her again."

_I understand, is there anything else you want me to do?_

"No, that's enough...for now."

_Roger, understood, sir._

"Good work, come back at once." Wilhelm looked at the compass, then looked out the window into the vast and empty space before him, "Xenos..." He whispered as he shut his eyes.

**Xenosaga Sister: Yaaaaaaaaay, well this chappie's done now unto the next chappie:)**


	5. Who am I?

**Xenosaga Sister: Oh yeah, now onto the more funny parts! War will rage while misunderstandings and miscommunication rise untrue speculations and suspicions. Oh Wilhelm what are you planning? Xenos, Xenos, Xenos...that's all poor Coral ever seems to hear! Just, who is this Xenos? More to be revealed in this chap!**

Who am I?

Morning at the Uzuki home...

Coral awoke early, with the dream still echoing through the confines of her mind she couldn't sleep, _I coming for you, Xenos..._, the words the "figure" said rang through her head. She looked at the mirror sadly, "Xenos...who is this Xenos? Not me! Why...why does everyone keep calling me that?"

_Man: Xenos, Xenos, Xenos!_

_That's all you ever talk about!_

_I'm so sick of Xenos!_

_What makes Xenos so special anyway?_

_Woman: Xenos is new to the world! _

_She needs our support!_

_Man: Support? There is no way!_

_Woman: No way what?_

_Man: That I'm supporting that..._

_that thing!_

_Woman: Thing? She has feelings just like us!_

_Look at her! What differences do you see?_

_Think of all she's done for us!_

_If it weren't for that "thing" you wouldn't have a job!_

_Man: She not like us! She'll never be!_

_Woman: Oh! So just because she's not human that's your excuse?_

_Man: I don't trust that monster! She'll destroy us all!_

_Woman: Oh really?_

_Then tell me, what exactly has she done to destroy us?_

_Hm? Save lives? Give us completely new technology?_

_Teaches us things that we never thought possible?_

_Solving the crisis' that fill this world?_

_Oh, yeah!_

_I'm sure that's gonna destroy us!_

_Man: She's not human!_

_Woman: "And that's why we can't trust her!" _

_Is that it? Cause if that's all you've got to say then get out!_

_Man: Fine! But when that things turns on you don't call me!_

_Woman: Good! Cause I won't!_

_(man leaves)_

_Man #2: Um did I miss something?_

_What was all that about?_

_Woman: Dr. Masuda? I'm sorry Doctor..._

_Dr. Masuda: Don't worry about it, it's about Xenos isn't it?_

_Woman: Yes..._

_Dr. Masuda: We may have to...hide Xenos soon._

_Woman: What? Why?_

_Dr. Masuda: It seems Cedric isn't the only one who feels that way._

_Woman: You don't mean?_

_Dr. Masuda: Yeah, I do..._

Coral frowned, "But then...who am I? I don't know..." Coral splashed water on her face, she sighed and left.

Meanwhile...

In the kitchen...

"Jr.'ll be so happy when he sees what I made him for breakfast!" Sky danced around the kitchen happily gathering ingredient after ingredient. "He'll just love the cake I'm making for him!" As she was singing MOMO walked in. She looked around and stared at Sky, who was still dancing around.

"Um, Sky? What are you doing?" MOMO asked as she watched Sky dance and sing some more.

"I'm makin' a cake for Jr.'s breakfast." It was apparent that Sky was not paying attention to who she was talking (singing) to.

"A cake? For breakfast? What a second, what do you mean? I'm making pancakes for Jr.'s breakfast!" This made Sky stop singing and become rather angry.

"Well to bad, cause I need the flour to make his cake!" Sky yelled at MOMO and grabbed the bag of flour.

MOMO tried to grab the flour back, "NO YOU'RE NOT!" MOMO yelled back even louder than Sky. Soon the girls found themselves in a tug of war over the bag of flour. Neither refused to give up on the bag, as the pulled the bag slowly ripped apart, and about the same thing Jr. was walking into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"MOMO? Sky? Hey what goin' on! Huh? What the?" Jr. watched, stunned, as the bag of flour ripped, flew up into the air and came down on his head. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jr. was now covered in white powder, his face boiled with anger.

"(gasp) Jr.! Are you ok?" MOMO yelled running over to him.

Sky quickly cut in front of her, "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to make you a wonderful breakfast on 'she' came and ruined it!" MOMO glared at Sky.

"Don't tell lies! Can't you see Jr.'s had it with you?" MOMO yelled in her defense.

Jr. tried to keep him self from screaming, "I'm had it with both of you!" Jr. yelled, the sound of his voice made the girls jump back, he dusted his coat off and his head, although he was still covered in flour.

Coral walked into the kitchen, completely unaware of what had just happened, "...Um...what happened? Mr. Jr.! Why are you covered in flour?" Coral looked at the kitchen in shock, flour covered everything, the floor, the table, counter, dishes, the girls, and Jr.

Jr. stomped over grabbed Coral by the hand and marched out the kitchen, "Let's go, Coral!" A confused look came over Coral's face as Jr. pulled her gently out the kitchen. MOMO and Sky stood in shock, both thinking something along the lines of: I didn't think I'd have to worry about Coral too! "Geez I can't believe those two, why is everyone acting so weird all of the sudden? chaos, MOMO and sky, I've even overheard Shion talking about KOS-MOS showing strange behavior too." Jr. shook his head, "Could you please wait here, Coral I need to change." Jr. left Coral standing at the door to his room. Coral stood there waiting, thinking: So some of the people around here have been acting strange huh? Speaking of strange...I wonder where Tau wondered off to...

At the beach look out point...

Tau stood alone looking at the sea, which sparkled like sapphires.

_I don't..._

_I don't want to be a monster..._

_I'm not..._

_I'm not a monster..._

_Don't make me remember..._

_I don't want to go back..._

_I don't want to go back to being a monster..._

_Monsters hurt people..._

_I don't want to hurt people..._

_I don't want to hurt..._

_Coral..._

_No, not again..._

_Just forget..._

_Don't remember..._

_Don't ever remember!_

_I'll only stay human if I don't remember..._

_Go away..._

_My memories must never come back..._

A sad look came over Tau's face, "If I remember I'll hurt Coral...and if she remembers...I hope we never remember."

Back at the Uzuki home...

"Much better well I'm ready now, I hope you weren't waiting too long Coral." Jr. said, as he walked out of his room, now in the cloths he wears in ep. 2, "Well let's go." He said leading her out the door.

"Um, Mr. Jr. where are we going?" Coral asked, a large grin appeared on Jr.'s face, he laughed, "Really, where are we going?"

"To the best place in the world! The beach!" Jr. started running, Coral tried her best to keep up with him.

In Wilhelm's office...

Wagner's voice again rang through Wilhelm's mind, "Master Wilhelm, shall I start phase two of the plan?"

"Yes begin as soon as possible, if neccessary...shake Malachi up too." A small grin crossed Wilhelm's face.

Inside the KOS-MOS maintenance lab onboard the Elsa...

Shion stood staring at the KOS-MOS module, "Oh, KOS-MOS what could be going on inside that head of yours."

Inside the KOS-MOS module...

_I must know..._

_If I am more than and machine..._

_What am I?_

_No, my real question is..._

Down at the beach...

Coral and Jr. had finally reached the beach, "So why are here, Mr. Jr.?" Jr. shrugged.

"No reason in particular, just to get away from those two I guess. Really I swear they've gone crazy!" Coral giggled she knew the real reason, but she had already promised not to tell.

"I guess so!" She said with a smile.

"Hey come to think of it we really don't know much about you three? Just who are you and where do you come from?"

"I have secret, that I can't tell..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You question about where I come from, well that's the secret I can't tell..."

"All right then who are you?"

"I...don't know! The truth is neither Tau, or I know who we are! Sky is helping us search for our memories."

"Oh...but why can't you tell me where you come from."

"...because I have a secret that I can't tell..."

"What? You already said that?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I don't know! Who I am, my real name, where I come from! It's all blank! I always find myself asking the same question..."

Inside the KOS-MOS maintenance lab...

The module opened slowly, KOS-MOS arose, "Good morning, KOS-MOS." Shion was surprised that KOS-MOS did not answer, instead KOS-MOS simply said...

"Who am I?" Then she continued to repeat that question as if she were...broken.

**Xenosaga Sister: Well that takes care of it for this chap! Like, no like? Review please!**


	6. chaos' Dream

**Xenosaga Sister: Ok, onto Chappie five! Phase two of Wilhelm's plan begins, and Jr. develops suspicions about the three kids.**

chaos' Dream 

Jr. stood on the beach looking at Coral, he didn't know what to say, Coral looked away and stared at the water. "I hope you find your memories..." Jr. finally managed to say something, Coral turned a little surprised and smiled.

"Thank you! I hope we find them soon too!" Coral smiled again and stretched, "Well I think I'll head back and get some breakfast!" Jr. watched as Coral skipped off. The two were unaware that they had visitors, MOMO and Sky, MOMO hid near the deck and Sky hid behind a bench. Sky glared at Coral as she skipped off, thinking: _Why that no good little backstabber! I can't believe she's moving in on MY Jr.! I'll get her! Just you wait and see! _Sky watched in shock as MOMO approached Jr., instantly Sky took off like a bullet, and to MOMO's dismal reached Jr. before she did.

"Hi Jr.-chan!" Sky ran up to him giving him a hug, "Guess what? There's a carnival and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? Well? How bout it? It'll be so much fun!" Before Jr. could answer or MOMO could stop them, Sky was already dragging him off to the carnival. "But first, let's get some breakfast and hang out for a bit. Besides the carnival won't open for a little while anyway!" Sky skipped off dragging poor Jr. behind her mercilessly, MOMO glared at her and gritted her teeth, anger was boiling under her skin.

In chaos' room at the Uzuki home...

"chaos? Mr. chaos? chaos..." Coral's voice faded out through chaos' dream, it became distorted and changed to match that of a girl from his past, who he knew all to well.

"Hey get up you, how long do plan to stay in bed?" chaos opened his eyes to the sound of Xenos' voice.

chaos rubbed his eyes, "Good morning Xenos, I'm so glad to see you...huh?" Xenos' image faded and chaos gazed at Coral who stood before him, the expression on her face grim and sad. "Uh, what's wrong XenoI mean, Coral?"

"You said it again...you called by that name! I'm NOT XENOS!" Coral ran out of the room, chaos wondered what could have made her so upset, unaware of the dream that had plagued her the night before.

_Xenos, Xenos, Xenos..._

_Who is this Xenos?_

Coral kept running thinking: _Xenos? Who is Xenos? Why does everyone keep calling that? I'm not! I'm NOT! No, not Xenos, I'm Coral! Coral! _Then suddenly as if in response to the confusion running through her mind she heard the black "figure's" distorted voice run through her head saying: "I'm coming for you, Xenos!" Coral fell to the ground and cried, "No, I'm not Xenos, stop calling me that! Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Coral continued to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Coral looked up, Tau stood before her.

"Are you all right, Coral?" Tau helped her to her feet, she didn't make eye contact, "Hm, I see...how bout this, I hear there's a carnival in town. They're suppose to be really fun, we've never gone to one so maybe...you might like it?" He wiped a tear off her face, "So you wanna go?" Coral nodded at him, she wanted anything that would help get her mind off things.

An image of a girl who looked a lot like herself flashed through Coral's mind, she stood among a long row of cherry blossoms; expression on her face was a sad one, Coral approached her saying, "Who are you?" The girl's sad expression became even sadder, she frowned.

"It's just that...it's a shame to know I was forgotten." The girl faded away, her words still echoing in the area.

"Wait are you Xenos?" Coral called after her, but the answer she received was not what she wanted to hear.

"Truly it is very sad to know I was forgotten..."

Coral felt someone gently shaking her all of the sudden, "Coral? Coral? Coral, snap out of it!" Coral suddenly came back to reality, Tau stood there looking rather concerned with was a real change from his normal emotionless expression.

She shook her head and tried to make sense of what had just happened, "Um, yes? What was I doing?" Tau's normal expression returned only with a slight confused looked on his face.

"...you were...babbleing...like you were talking to someone...but...no one but me was here with you...are you sure you ok?" Tau touching her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick or something. "...well...anyways, let's go."

At a restaurant...

Jr. stared as he watched Sky pick up a plate of pancakes stuff ALL of them in her mouth at once and eat whole in one swallow. A sweat drop fell from Jr.'s face, "...um...uh..." Sky looked up and tilted her head, they both sat in the restaurant unaware of MOMO's presence sneaking around the cafe; preparing the to sabotage the "date".

MOMO watched, grinding her teeth, thinking: _The nerve, forcing poor Jr. to buy her food! Grrrrr, that makes me so mad! I'll help you Jr., just you wait and see! _Sky signaled to a waitress to bring, not knowing that MOMO was sneakily worming her way under the tables, as the waitress approached the table, were Sky and Jr. were sitting, a certain pink haired realian's foot stuck out and tripped the waitress. Over the waitress went, as for the food it flew into the air and landed on Sky and Jr. MOMO grinned as she looked at the shocked look on Sky's face from under the table; thinking: _Ha! V for me, and L for Sky! _

"Oh no! Now we have to go back and change!" Sky got up paid for her breakfast, and marched off again dragging Jr. behind her.

Jr. tried to reason with her, he really didn't want to go to a carnival; well not with Sky anyway, "How bout we just go tomorrow? Heh-heh." Jr. prayed silently to himself hoping she would agree.

"NO! We go to the carnival TODAY!" Sky said angrily pulling Jr.'s collar causing him to choke as she dragged him back to the Uzuki home.

In Wilhelm's office...

"Is everything ready, Wagner?" Wilhelm glanced at the compass of order and then back at the window. Wagner stepped closer, and nodded.

"Everything, is ready. Now we just wait until the boy falls asleep..." Wagner's voice seemed a bit hesitant.

"Yes, is there something you want to ask?" Wilhelm turned to face him.

"Well, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean...he is your friend" Wilhelm cut him off.

"Yes, but eventually he'll get in the way. He's...too forgiving, and therefore forces my hand to play..." Wagner tilted his head in confusion.

"...to play the song of suffering. Besides the puppets who dance to it are putting on quite a show, and the more they suffer; the more interesting the show." Wilhelm grinned slightly, and turned back towards the window.

At the Carnival...

"Oh wow, it's so amazing; we never got to go to places like this at the lab." Coral's eyes lit up his excitement, Tau nodded, and grinned ever so slightly. The two went off into the carnival to play games and ride the rides. Unknowingly as they went off, a familiar red head and the annoying pest that had been dragging him everywhere, arrived.

"See, see? We're here! Oh, it's even better than I thought! It's been so long since I've gone to a carnival." Sky said happily as she grabbed Jr. and into the carnival, still they were unaware of MOMO's following, and watching. It wasn't long before Sky forced Jr. to but her more candy and win her prizes, Jr. obviously liking none of this, but what could he do? Finally they came to a roller coaster, that had a reputation for making it's riders lose their lunches, "Oh! Look, I want to go on that!" Jr. looked at the ride in shock and fear.

Jr. shivered, "Um that? Are you sure? Looks pretty scary! Heh-heh!" Before Jr. could say another word, he was dragged off by Sky on to the cursed coaster. They went on the ride, the coaster didn't seem bad at first, but Jr. quickly learned why the coaster had such a bad rep. The ride didn't phase Sky at all, but as for Jr., he felt knot after knot in form his stomach. Before you knew it Jr. was turning green! Sky, however didn't seem to notice. Jr. hung his head over the side of the coaster and well...I guess you already know, luckily it didn't land on anyone! Meanwhile on the other side of the carnival was Coral and Tau, they were on the Ferris wheel.

Coral looked out over the carnival, as the seat they where in approached the top of the Ferris wheel, "It's so pretty, wow! I bet it be even prettier at night with all the colored lights on!" Coral gazed out at the vast carnival in awe, her hand laying gently on the seat, Tau stared at her, her head was turned away from him. He looked at her and then at her hand, he gently placed his hand over hers. Coral looked at him and smiled, Tau looked away so she wouldn't see him blush; she giggled.

Sky and Jr. walked for the evil coaster, Jr.'s stomach still uneasy from the ordeal, "Oh, c'mon Jr.! It wasn't THAT bad!" Sky said happily as she slapped him on the back, forcing him to run over and throw up in a nearby garbage can. "...Hmmmm...I guess it WAS bad..." Sky said as she stared at the poor boy, it was obvious he'd had enough, but what could he do? "How bout we get pizza? That will make you feel better!" Sky said as she dragged him toward the food stand. The whole time Jr. was thinking: _Oh another thing at MY expense? What do I look like? Her boyfriend? _Sky forced him to buy her pizza, and they sat down, and waited for their pizza to come. The pizza was coming, but the waitress was a certain pink-haired girl! She came, Sky recongized her instantly, but before she could do anything, MOMO slammed the pizza in her face and grabbed Jr.; they ran off. "Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Sky yelled after them, but it was too late; they were long gone.

Later back at the Uzuki home...

Coral and Tau walked through the door, "Thank you Tau, I really appreciate all you did." Coral said huggling a teddy bear Tau had won for her. He smiled ever so slightly, but not enough for one to really tell, and nodded; his way of saying "you're welcome." "Well Tau, I'm tired I'm gonna rest for a bit, you should too." Tau watched as Coral, skipped off, a ever so slight smile lighting his face. Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Thanks for getting me away from her, MOMO!" Jr. said happily as he swallowed the dinner she'd made for him.

"Don't worry about it! I wanted to get back at her anyway!" She replied with a smirk.

"Get back at her? For what?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey Jr. would you like to go to the carnival with me?"

"...um...well..."

MOMO gave him the classic puppy dog eyes, "Please, Jr.? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, LIKE SKY DID!" She made sure to stress the part about Sky.

Jr. thought for a moment, "...Hmmm...well, ok!" He defiantly seemed happier to be going with MOMO, than Sky, and after what had happened why wouldn't he be?

In chaos' room...

chaos lay on his bed sleeping, all is well? Perhaps, but perhaps not.

chaos' dream...

chaos found himself standing in a void of darkness, he looked around, _What is this place? _His thoughts rang loud as if he were talking, through the darkness, this caught him by surprise; and then...

_What is this place? What is this place? You really want to know?_

chaos stepped forward, "Yes..." Silence.

_This place is...this place is YOUR resting place..._

A slightly annoyed look came on chaos' face, he kept his composure though; and answered calmly, "What do you mean?"

_You have no reason to keep living..._

"Why?"

_Because failed to protect the girl..._

"Huh?" chaos was confused, nothing the voice said made any sense to him, "Girl?" Suddenly the ground shook, chaos managed to keep his balance, a light; like that of a spot light appeared. In the light was Coral, her hands were tied with thorny green vines, so where her legs. The vines wrapped around her arms and legs where also wrapped around a well and artistically designed black metal fence. chaos' calm expression turned to horror, "-gasp- XeCoral!" She opened her eyes enough so she could see, blood dripped from where the thorns dug into her skin. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, chaos read her lips; she was saying his name. "Let her go!" He screamed, his voice echoed off into the darkness; silence.

Then the voice spoke, _It's too late...there's nothing you can do. It's been a while...since I killed anyone._

chaos watched, terror stricken, a humanoid figure dressed in black, one of the cloaked men; landed on the top of the fence. "You're!"

_That's right...it would have been nice if the cyborg were here too...but..._

"No, don't!" he ran towards the fence, his energy building, he leaped; but fell back to the ground, "Wha? Why didn't"

_Didn't your wings come out? Heh, in this world I have ALL the power! You can't stop me, unlike you we won't just stand around and watch! Pathetically hoping, the story will end the way you want it to! "Let humans deal with human problems?" Isn't that how you said it? Didn't the Mistress, say "We must protect them at all costs!" Hmm...didn't she? We will save the humans, will give them the strength they need, even if they have to suffer a little..._

"What does that have to do with her?" chaos said, this time he was actually yelling, it was apparent he was frustrated.

_If you get in the way, you'll only cause her grief and pain... _The cloaked man raised a sword, _...and because of you, she'll die! _chaos watched in horror as he stabbed her.

In the KOS-MOS maintenance lab, onboard the Elsa...

Shion felt chills run up and down her spine in the eerie silence of the room.

Inside the Encephalon, area of endless white...

KOS-MOS floated, suspended in silence, in the fetal position; she floated gently and slowly over through the never ending void of white. A strange cloudy presence loomed over her, and even though she was a machine she seemed...sad; expression was sorrowful and she looked as if she were about to cry. She opened her mouth and whispered, "...yes, yes, it's very sad to know I was forgotten; it my fault, I should have been more careful..."

In Jr.'s room at the Uzuki home...

_The truth is...I don't know who I am, or where I come from!_

_Sky is helping us look for our memories..._

_...I hope we find them soon..._

Coral's words from the beach rang through Jr.'s head like a bell, "Man, what is this? All these strange happenings? First Albedo then...wait! Albedo? Didn't say something? 'they're coming...' Right? No way, was he referring to those kids? Then that means! ...things are gonna get real busy real soon..."

**Xenosaga Sister: Yes! Finally this chap is done! Sorry it took so long folks I was really lazy with working on this story! Oh btw, the part with the black cloaked dude is based of a spoiley from the cell phone game, Xenosaga: Pied Piper; it covers a lot about chaos, Wilhelm, the cloaked peeps, and Ziggy.**


	7. Rivalry and Profecy

**Xenosaga Sister: Hey there folks! X.S.S. here! Ok, now for what you should expect, tensions between MOMO and Sky rise, and a prophecy?**

Rivalry and Prophecy

At Mikado Labs...

Dr. Mikado stared into what appeared to be the compass of order except red, "They have no idea..." Just like with Wilhelm's compass, there was a light in the middle, except instead of a light green color, the light was red. "So then, the prophecy is true?"

_Two enemies..._

_Shall lose there memories..._

_And reawaken..._

_To be friends..._

_Only to..._

_Become enemies..._

_And destroy each other..._

_Again..._

_This is my prophecy..._

A distorted voice came from the red compass, Mikado grinned.

At the Uzuki home...

"This is it! This is the morning! This is the day! For what? For getting back at that snot nosed realian, MOMO for what she did to me!" Sky laughed maniacally, Coral stared at her very confused

After a while Coral spoke up, "Um Sky, who are you talking too?"

Sky turned to Coral and grinned, one of those I'm-planning-something, grins; "Why Coral, I'm talking to myself of course!"

"Yourself? But why?"

"Because, I need encouragement for me to have the motivation to win Jr.'s heart!"

"Um, ok, but doesn't he REALLY like MOMO?"

Sky became enraged, "NO! NO HE DOESN'T! HE JUST PRETENDS TO LIKE HER, SO HE WON'T HURT HER FEELINGS!"

"You sure about that, Sky?"

"Absolutely!"

"Um, ok; but if he doesn't want to hurt MOMO's feelings how are you going win this heart?"

"Um...well you know, we all have to take a heavy blow once in a while! She'll get over it!" Sky marched off happily down the hall, before Coral could say anything else.

"Oh boy, something tells me this won't end very well..." Coral shook her head as she watched Sky march off.

Sky danced down the, but slowed when she came to MOMO's room, _All right! She's still asleep! Now she can't mess with my plans! I'll get her back for what she did to me at the carnival yesterday!_ Sky snickered and ran off somewhere, in no time she came back with some wood, rope, a box of feathers, and a large jar of honey. She stratigitically place the wood, jar, rope, and box of feathers where she wanted. "Ok let's see, when she gets up she'll bump her head on the open jar and it will tip over, which will release the rope with the feathers! So not only will she be covered in honey but feathers as well! Then while she's struggling to get the feathers off, she'll step on the board of wood and it'll smack her right in the face! Sky you are a genius!" She snickered as she quietly snuck out of MOMO's room. Lo and behold when the pink-haired realian woke up, everything went according to plan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" MOMO, struggled to get the feathers off herself, honey ran down her neck and made her hair and skin sticky. She ran down the hall toward the bathroom pulling the feathers off the feeling of the honey and feathers was overwhelmingly gross; she couldn't help but feel disgusted. In the bathroom she took a shower, unaware that the clever Sky had replace her towel with a large sheet of flypaper. "SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" MOMO's voice traveled from the bathroom and rang through the house; Sky snickered.

"Oh, boy it looks like it's started." Coral said with a sigh, "Oh, Sky; don't you even regret what you done, even a little?" She sighed again shaking her head.

Meanwhile the red-haired-wonder, hearing the racket, quietly made his way out the front door, "Please, don't find me!" He whispered over and over crossing his fingers for luck.

"Ah-ha! There you are my beloved Jr.!" Sky's voice rang like a bell through Jr.'s ears.

"No!"

"Since that pinked-haired weasel ruined our date, LET'S HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" She skipped over towards him, Jr. was paralyzed with fear, imagen: having to go through ANOTHER date with Sky! You might as well just shoot him!

"NO WAY!" _If I have to go on another date with that girl...no that demon disguised as a girl I'll shoot myself! _Jr. backed away as Sky slowly approached, he turned to make a break for the house, but Sky hand tightly gripped his collar. Off she marched, Jr. helplessly being dragged behind, "You'll love it, I promise!"

Jr. sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure..." He didn't bother to struggle cause he knew he wouldn't get free of Sky's death grip. "So exactly where are we going? The carnival again?" He grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"No, today we're going to the park, any ways at least you won't get sick; right?" Sky smiled.

"..." Silence, _Yeah I will, I'll get sick of you! _Jr. didn't answer.

Meanwhile...

MOMO still struggled trying to get the fly paper off, "Ack! Somebody help!" She pulled a piece the fly paper and shrieked in pain, "Ooh, Sky I'll get you for this for sure!"

"MOMO? Are you ok in there?" Coral called from outside the bathroom.

"Coral? Coral, help me!"

"Right away! Oh my gosh! What happened to you MOMO?"

"Sky's what happened!" MOMO answered bitterly.

"I figured as much..."

"Just get me out of this!"

"Right!"

After much struggling and pulling Coral finally managed to get all the paper off of MOMO, but MOMO's skin stung like when you rip duck tape off a person's mouth. "That Sky...I bet she...I bet she's already dragged Jr. off somewhere!" MOMO sulked as Coral handed her a towel.

"I don't be sad, I'm sure Jr. really likes you." _More so than Sky anyways...she can be so...overpossesive, this is only the beginning of the battle for Mr. Kukai Jr._ "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get back at Sky soon enough!" Coral smiled innocently it cheered MOMO up.

"You're right I will get back at Sky, I'll leave her alone for today and make her think that she's won! Ha, just you wait and see Sky, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me! Hey Coral, don't tell Sky ok?"

"My lips are sealed."

In Tau's room...

**_Tau_**

_Let my cry come near before thee, O Lord: give me understanding according to thy word._

_Let my supplication come before thee: deliver me according to thy word._

_My lips shall utter praise, when thou hast taught me thy statues._

_My tongue shall speak of thy word: for all thy commandments are righteousness._

_Let thine hand help me; for I have chosen thy precepts._

_I have longed for thy salvation, O Lord; and thy law is my delight._

_Let my soul live, and it shall praise thee; and let thy judgments help me._

_I have gone astray like lost sheep; seek thy servant; for I do not forget thy commandments._

_- Psalms 119:169-176_

Tau lay on his bed eyes shut, reminiscing in the memories of before...

_(scene, a massive library filled with books of old, in many lengths, languages, and text)_

_Coral: (approaching a bookcase) (appearing younger than she currently is, 5 or so.) Hmmm...maybe we'll find a nice name for you in this one!_

_Boy: (Tau, but younger, 7 perhaps?) ..._

_Coral: This one has a lot of unusual names in it, some of them are really nice! There's a whole list of them with some short verses. Let's see here:_

_Aleph_

_Beth_

_Gimel_

_Daleth_

_He_

_Vau_

_Zain_

_Cheth (sometimes written as "Heth")_

_Teth_

_Jod_

_Caph_

_Lamed_

_Mem_

_Nun_

_Samech_

_Ain_

_Pe_

_Tzaddi_

_Koph_

_Resh_

_Schin (sometimes written as "Shin")_

_and...Hey! I like this one:_

_"Tau!"_

_Let's see there's a passage here! (reads passage) That's nice, but the end is kinda sad...how bout "Tau" become your name?_

_Boy: Are there any others?_

_Coral: No, this is the last one, you don't like it? I'm sure we can find another one--_

_Boy: No, I like it! Tau it is! _

_Coral: Ok, pleased to meet you Tau!_

_Tau: So what's that book called anyway?_

_Coral: This? Um...hmm...it's pretty old, and the cover's really worn but I'll try...The...H...holy...Bi--...Bible; or at least that's how I think it's read..._

_(end flashback)_

"Hmm..." Tau sighed, "Coral..." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Sky showed another hot dog in Jr. mouth, this was about the 30th one, "There! Isn't that so delicious!" Sky grabbed another hot dog, not noticing Jr. was starting to turn green. "Jr.? Jr.? What's wrong?"

"Blargh!" He barfed...all over the stand in the park, then he and Sky ran off before the stand owner could kill them.

"Maybe we should go home, you don't look so good."

"Ughn...oh..." Jr. groaned.

Later...

The doctor walked up to the three girls standing in the room next to Jr. on the bed, "Well the good news is I injected him with nanomachines, he'll be fine. The bad news is he has tapeworms and won't be feeling very well for awhile."

"Ewwww, what kind of worms are those?" Coral said, backing away from Jr.

"The kind you get from being force fed 30 hot dogs!" Jr. groaned.

"Yup, that's right. It's a bug! Literally!" The said, leaving, "He'll be fine in the next two to three days, so don't worry!"

The girls watched the man leave, and watched as poor Jr. would have to suffer for the next two to three days.

**Xenosaga Sister: Ha, I was feeling a bit evil today, but any who! That was an actual verse from the bible, so were the names, in the book of Psalms: chapter 119: Verses 1-176. Well that answers that question, and sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I was being REALLY lazy:p Hopefully the next chappie will be up sooner than this one! That is if I'm not feeling lazy:p Oh, well. To make up for this chap being so late, and pretty short anyway, here's a preview of the next chap! **

**Preview: Next chap, Coral and chaos has another dream, Tau finds that the group may not be alone, and strange people are sneaking around. Not to mention KOS-MOS finally has returned to being normal, or has she? Rivalry continues to thrive as MOMO gets back at Sky, and Wilhelm is getting ready to bring back a 4000-year-old ghost from the past? Is this the reason for Coral's and chaos' torment? Perhaps, but then again; perhaps not. Plus What's eating Tau anyway? Does he know something? And Mikado, Mikado, Mikado, scientist or servant of the red compass? One can only wonder! Perhaps in the next chap these questions will be answered, but then again; perhaps not.**


End file.
